The Star
by JUSTlikeKIDERGARDEN
Summary: It’s a show a teenage basketball star. It’s of course a troyella.Rated M just in case.
1. The Breakup

Ok so this is a treatment I wrote for my tv production class. I got a 20 out of 25 on it so I guess its good. i've only wrote this chapter for the treatment. I have to edit it some because on the original it name the shots and im pretty sure you don't know what any of them are so i've edited them out.

It's a show a teenage basketball star. It's of course a troyella.

* * *

The Show starts off with a view of the empty East High Wild Cats gym. The heavy gym doors open up and a boy (Troy) walks in with a basketball in tow. As he practices the heavy doors once again open up, but this time a girl (Gabriella) walks in screaming at him. He turns to look at her, she start accusing him of cheating on her. He of course immediately denies it. She slaps him hard across the cheek, he grabs his red throbbing cheek in pain.

After he recovers he throws his basketball on the shiny gym floor in anger, he starts screaming at her and calling her mean and hurtful names. She runs out os the gym crying evan harder. He walks into the locker room to change into his regular cloths before school starts. He walks out of the locker room and starts to walk down the hallway to his locker to get his books and such for his first period class. As he's walking people say hi and congratulate him on the game he won the previous night. Suddenly a blonde big chested girl pops up in front of him. She starts to talk about how much fun she had the night before. Then it all comes back to him. _Last night at the after party his friends convinced him to get drunk, then the blonde big chested girl (Sharpay) started flirting with him, him of course being drunk flirted back totally forgetting about Gabriella. After awhile of flirting they started making out, Sharpay then coaxed him upstairs._ He starts running down the hallway where he knew Gabriella would be. In the Science Lab. The scene fades to the science lab. Where we see Gabriella writing in her diary about how much she hates that Troy is popular and a basketball star. Troy then bursts into the science lab runs up to her and starts kissing her as he pulls away he starts apologizing to her explaining that he was drunk and it didn't mean anything telling her the whole story. She opens her mouth to reply

-TO BE CONTINUED-

_

* * *

ok so sorry its short that all i had time to write in class. how was it? Rate it on a scale 1 to 10. 10 being the best 1 being the lowest. K thanks . _


	2. AN

i will not post again till summer. i got jurys at school then exams. so ill be busy my last day will be june 1st. so ill probally post a couple days after that. sorry!


	3. Do You Forgive Me?

"I I I I : Gabriella started to reply but was interrupted by the bell. She shot up from her seat and hurried off to her, and Toy's, homeroom, Mrs. Darbus, she arrives at class with a minute to spare. Troy walks in just as the bell rings. Troy looks in Gabriella's direction, but she is busy talking to Taylor about their homework for Biology. " Tay I thought last night biology homework was easy. Did you?" " Of course Gabi it was simple." But what Troy didn't know was that she did see him but was too afraid to let him notice that she saw him. When the Mrs. Darbus starts to lecture about the disturbance of cell phones ringing in the theater, Gabriella let her thoughts wonder.' Im glad the bell rand when Troy walked in, now he cant try to talk to me. I don't know what to say to him, I mean I love him, but what he did hurt me.' She was broken from her thoughts by the bell. Before she could gather her books and flee the classroom. Troy is standing infront of her wanting to talk. " Gabriella ..." Troy starts to say, but is interrupted by Gabriella " not now Troy". " Then when Gabi?", " Don't call me Gabi, only friends get to call me Gabi. Its Gabriella to you!" Troy gets a hurt look on his face. " ok . Then when Gabriella". When she sees the look on his face, she falls in love with him even more. " We can talk at lunch", Gabriella says with a sigh. "Ok. Secret spot" Troy asks with a hopeful smile. "Ya Troy the secret spot" Gabriella replies.

SKIP TO LUNCH

As soon as the bell rang Troy was racing up to the secret spot. When he got there Gabriella was already there. " So Gabriella" Troy Starts. " So Troy". " Gabriella you don't know how sorry I am" " Troy I want to forgive you so bad, but I cant." " why?" Troy asked. " you hurt more than you think" Gabriella said. " How is that?" Troy asked. " I wanted to be your 1st." " you still can be" " what? I thought you and Sharpay..." Gabi drifted off. " no we passed out before we got that far." Troy replied. "Oh" " so Gabie do you forgive me?" Gabriella opens her mouth to reply

-TO BE CONTINUED-

OK SO RATE IT 1 TO 10. 10 BEING THE HIGHEST, AND 1 THE LOWEST. I DELETED RUNAWAY LOVE BECAUSE I DIDN'T LIKE IT ANYMORE.


End file.
